Besos con sabor a té
by riatha
Summary: De cosas que deseas hacer y no haces, y que cuando se cumplen, a veces desearías que no se hubieran cumplido. Sólo que no lo deseas realmente. Hermione/Ginny. Femslash. En respuesta al reto de Crack and Roll. AVISO: Sexualmente explícito.


Estaban en guerra y lo único en lo que Hermione podía pensar era en un cabello pelirrojo contra el suyo y en el contraste de su piel clara contra una pecosa.

Y no pensaba en Ron, precisamente.

_Pasaba las noches de soledad en la tienda de campaña preguntándose como sería besar a la hermana de su mejor amigo, preguntándose a que sabría la piel manchada de Ginny bajo su lengua, soñando con deslizar sus dedos entre los rizos de fuego de la novia de Harry, imaginando que lamía el cuello de la pelirroja y la miraba a los ojos mientras le metía dos dedos._

No era sano.

Se masturbó pensando en la pequeña de los Weasley cada noche de ese tormentoso año. Trataba de decirse a sí misma que era algo mecánico y rutinario, que lo hacía para liberar tensiones, que el orgasmo al que llegaba con el nombre de Ginny mordido contra sus labios no era más que una fantasía sexual.

Siempre empezaba de la misma forma. Hermione daba vueltas en la cama durante horas antes de decidirse a deslizar una de sus manos entre la braga y el pantalón del pijama. Se acariciaba suavemente dejando la mente en blanco y concentrándose únicamente en el cosquilleo de placer que la recorría.

Y entonces la sonrisa de Ginny aparecía y todo se hacía más rápido e intenso y se veía obligada a meter sus dedos por dentro de las bragas blancas. Se acariciaba con la imagen de Ginny de fondo.

_Ginny en la madriguera desayunando, Ginny jugando a quidditch, Ginny saliendo de la ducha aquel día en la casa de los Weasley, Ginny en la sala común mordiendo una pluma mientras hacía los deberes, Ginny besando a Harry, Ginny riendo por alguna estupidez que Luna había dicho, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny._

Acababa tensando todo su cuerpo y arqueando la espalda mientras se corría con un gemido ahogado y la esperanza de no haber gritado su nombre.

Y pasó así todo el otoño y todo el invierno.

Luego todo se precipitó y no pensó más en Ginny ni se masturbó más por la noche porque llegó el día en el que no distinguía el día de la noche. Sólo era tiempo y cansancio que se unía al que ya llevaban acumulado.

Tras la batalla final el Mundo Mágico se convirtió en una especie de fiesta sin fin en la que ellos no tomaron parte. Tenían demasiadas muertes que llorar y demasiadas heridas que sanar. Demasiado tiempo por recuperar y pocas sonrisas con las que seguir viviendo.

Y cuando ya habían pasado años desde que Hermione se masturbara con la imagen de Ginny en su cabeza, Ginny la besó.

Estaban en el pequeño piso que Harry y Ginny compartían desde hacía un mes. Hermione había pasado a hacerle una visita a su amiga y de repente, mientras estaban haciendo té, Ginny la había cogido por los hombros y le había metido la lengua en la boca mientras la empujaba contra la pared de la cocina.

Cuando Hermione consiguió encontrar un poco de la cordura que había perdido bajo toneladas de pelo rojo rozando su cuello y de metros de lengua derritiéndose en su boca, apartó a Ginny suavemente de ella.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

La voz de Hermione sonó ahogada, como si todavía tratara de regular su respiración.

Ginny la miró casi con exasperación.

-¿Te gusta?

Y aunque Hermione no llegara a responder la pregunta, por el evidente sonrojo y la repentina incapacidad para articular palabra, Ginny dedujo (acertadamente) que eso era un sí.

Ginny volvió a besar a Hermione mientras le desabrochaba una camisa con una mano y la sostenía por la cintura con la otra. Hermione respondía el beso y se aferraba al cuello de la pelirroja mientras trataba de arrancarle la ropa.

-Ahí no.

El gemido de Hermione ahogó un poco sus palabras.

-¿Mmph?

La pregunta de Ginny se perdió en la boca de Hermione cuando ésta la besó.

Se oyó una risa amortiguada cuando Hermione rompió los botones de la camisa de Ginny en su intento por desnudarla.

-Digo que vayamos a la habitación.

-Sí, mejor, sí, me parece una buena idea.

Corrieron entre risas hacia la habitación que Ginny y Harry compartían. Se besaron en la puerta, como si se dieran cuenta por primera vez de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Se desnudaron una a la otra y Hermione pareció maravillada ante el descubrimiento de las pecas que parecían cubrir todo el cuerpo de Ginny.

-No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con lamer tus pecas.

Ginny gimió ligeramente ante el toque de la lengua mojada de Hermione, que se dedicaba a trazar constelaciones en la piel de Ginny usando las pecas como estrellas.

Un jadeo de sorpresa cruzó el aire cuando Hermione empujó a Ginny hacia la cama.

Hermione mordió ligeramente el cuello de Ginny mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por los pechos de la pelirroja y la otra dibujaba líneas imaginarias por el pelo color fuego.

-Me encanta tu pelo rojizo.-jadeó Hermione al oído de la pelirroja.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un sonido gutural por parte de Ginny.

-En serio que me encanta.

Los dedos de Hermione se encontraban acariciando el vello púbico de la pelirroja.

-Hermione…

Ginny movió ligeramente las caderas y cogió una de las manos de Hermione guiándola hacia abajo.

-Más.

La petición no se hizo esperar.

Hermione metía un par de dedos en el interior de Ginny mientras la besaba.

-¿Más?

Ginny jadeaba y arañaba la piel de Hermione mientras gemía. _Ohjodersí, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione._

Un movimiento de cadera y de repente es Hermione la que está debajo con la lengua de Ginny en la garganta y su mano derecha entre sus piernas.

-Joder, Hermione. No te puedes ni imaginar la de veces que me he masturbado pensando en follarte.

Y lo que Hermione responde entre jadeos suena más como ahé que como _Yo también_, pero a Ginny le debe valer porque continúa acariciándola y besándola.

-Cuando yo estaba en sexto lo único que quería era que volvieras de ese estúpido viaje y me besaras.

-Cállate, Ginny, por Dios.

Hermione la besa con impaciencia y Ginny empuja sus dedos un poco más fuerte, un poco más adentro, más profundo, más rápido, _más, más, más._

Se besan con mucha lengua y poco labio, frotándose con ansia la una contra la otra y con una mano de Ginny entre las dos.

Hermione acerca la cabeza de Ginny entrelazando sus dedos con los cabellos de la nuca de la pequeña de los Weasley.

Choca sus labios violentamente con los de Ginny y muerde ligeramente el labio inferior de la pelirroja. Cierra los ojos y se derrite dentro de la boca de Ginny. Gime dentro del beso y si no fuera porque lo ha vivido más veces juraría que el mundo se va acabar y ella va a morir en el intento por salvarlo.

Se incorpora ligeramente y obliga a Ginny a incorporarse con ella. Están las dos de rodillas y le come la boca a la hermana de su novio. La boca de Ginny contra la suya se siente bien. _Húmeda, ansiosa, caliente, bien._

Acaricia la espalda llena de pecas y deja su mano serpentear hacia abajo. Roza con el pulgar el hueso de la cadera de Ginny y cuando ésta gime dentro del beso deja que sus dedos se hundan en ella.

-Joder, sí.

Hermione lame el cuello de Ginny, que susurra guarradas contra el lóbulo de la castaña y se aferra a su hombro.

_Hermione, joder Hermione, más, más rápido. Oh joder, he pasado años queriéndote follar, me voy a correr si sigues así, ¿te gusta? A mí me encanta, hostia puta coño joder, ¿Más? Joder, joder, joder, Hermione, ¿quién lo iba a decir con la empollona? En serio que me voy a correr._

Se masturban una a la otra mientras se besan. Ginny araña la espalda de Hermione y ésta le da un mordisco en la clavícula como venganza.

-Hermione, joder, en serio que me voy a correr- jadea Ginny contra el cuello de Hermione.

Y efectivamente lo hace. Mordiendo con fuerza los labios de Hermione y cayendo hacia delante mientras se corre con un grito ahogado. Jadeando y gimiendo barbaridades que Hermione cree que harían que se sonrojara si no estuviera tan caliente.

Ginny trata de recuperar la respiración y Hermione gime bajo ella adelantando las caderas.

-Ginny…

Ésta se ríe entre dientes y le pregunta qué es lo que quiere con una voz indecentemente susurrante que hace que Hermione ondee la cintura buscando más.

-Por favor.

Ginny besa los labios de Hermione lentamente y la roza en todo el cuerpo con la yema del dedo.

_Bajando, bajando, llegando._

-Dime exactamente lo que quieres.

El gemido de exasperación de Hermione parece divertir enormemente a Ginny, que acaricia tentativamente el vello púbico de Hermione.

-Dilo.- le susurra al oído.

Acompaña la orden con un breve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione y desciende lentamente por su cuerpo dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos y rastros de saliva que a Hermione le parece que queman.

_Para._

-Ginny… en serio.

-Dilo.

Un jadeo ahogado y un pequeño gemido le dan ganas a Ginny de aliviarla un poco.

-Está bien, está bien. Joder Ginny, te odio.

Parece coger aire y se sonroja levemente.

-Ahora no te hagas la inocente- dice Ginny con un deje divertido en la mirada.

-Fóllame. Méteme los dedos y haz que me corra. Ginny, por favor.

Ginny acerca su rostro al de Hermione y la besa con pasión mientras le acaricia los pezones con una mano y le mete dos dedos de la otra.

Aleja su rostro del de Hermione y la mira a los ojos con una mirada depredadora que hará estragos en el más valiente. En el caso de Hermione hace que esté a punto de tener un orgasmo y Ginny ni siquiera la está tocando ya.

-Voy a hacer algo más que eso.

-Ginny, haz lo que sea pero hazlo ya.

Ginny entrecierra los ojos y esboza una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Ahora ya tienes ganas de hablar?

Muerde la base del cuello de Hermione y la respuesta a su pregunta nuca llega porque Hermione está demasiado ocupada gimiendo.

Muerde un pezón suavemente y acaricia el otro con los dedos, le susurra a Hermione palabras que se pierden contra la piel del abdomen y hunde la cabeza en la entrepierna de Hermione.

Un par de lametazos, mucha lengua, más humedad, unos dedos hábiles y Hermione sabe que se va a correr.

_Siente el calor recorrerle el cuerpo, una sensación de desenfoque general, un parpadeo y una explosión de placer que parece cortarla en pedacitos y dejarla tirada._

Ginny se dejó caer al lado de Hermione y se mantuvieron un rato calladas, tratando de acompasar la respiración y con un cosquilleo agradable recorriéndoles el cuerpo.

-¿Es verdad?

Lo único que respondió la pregunta de Hermione fue la mirada interrogante de Ginny que parecía medio adormecida.

-Lo que has dicho antes de tu sexto año.

-Sí.

Lo dijo con naturalidad, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y con una sonrisa tímida cruzándole el rostro.

Si no hubiera sido tan pálida quizás hubiera sido creíble, pero el sonrojo en las mejillas de Ginny y la mirada ligeramente avergonzada no consiguió engañar a Hermione.

-Yo también me masturbaba pensando en ti.

Lo dice a trompicones y con un aire ligeramente culpable.

-De hecho a veces aún lo hago.

Y parece que una vez que Hermione empieza a hablar nada ni nadie es capaz de detenerla.

-No lo de masturbarme, por que ahora está Ron, quiero decir, lo de pensar en ti.

Pausa larga.

-A veces pienso en ti mientras me follo a tu hermano.

Y dicho en voz alta parece peor de lo que en realidad es.

Cuando llegó el momento en el que esa pausa en la conversación se hizo demasiado incómoda Hermione decidió que era la hora de irse.

-Yo...

Tartamudea mientras recoge su ropa tirada por toda la casa.

-Debería irme a casa. Ron debe estar al llegar, y no creo que Harry tarde mucho en llegar.

Y le gustaría añadir _me has roto el botón del pantalón_ y _ahora nunca más voy a poder usar esa camisa sin pensar en ti_, pero el silencio pesa y ella necesita salir de allí ya.

-No te vayas, quédate.

Es casi un susurro y una petición desesperada.

-Podemos acabar de hacer ese té.

A Hermione le parece que podrían hacer cosas mejores, pero es una buena estudiante y sabe reconocer una tregua cuando se la ofrecen, así que se visten en silencio y sin mirarse a los ojos y se dirigen a la cocina.

Ginny pone el agua a hervir y Hermione la observa en silencio mientras abre botes tratando de encontrar el té que huela mejor.

_Y sólo huele a amistades que se rompen por algo que jamás debió pasar._

-¿Por qué?

Decide acabar de formular la pregunta por si acaso, no sabe si alguna vez tendrá valor para repetirla.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

La mirada de Hermione es ansiosa y la única forma en que Ginny puede responder es besándola suavemente, delineando los labios con la lengua y acariciando el pelo castaño mientras le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar de la otra mano.

-Porque a veces yo también pienso en ti mientras follo con Harry.

Acabaron de pasar lo que quedaba de tarde con besos con sabor a té entre risas y caricias por debajo de las camisas. Se besaron en la cocina y en el salón, y cuando Harry llegó a la hora de cenar, Hermione se despidió de Ginny con un beso en la mejilla, una mano que Harry no podía ver acariciando la piel de la cadera y la promesa en voz alta de volver al día siguiente a visitarla.

_Promesa que cumpliría una y otra vez. _


End file.
